


【Translation】the world needs bad men

by suirin



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drift Side Effects, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 01:32:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2754608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suirin/pseuds/suirin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>问题不在于Scott做了什么导致被PPDC除名，而在于Herc做了什么让自己留下来</p>
            </blockquote>





	【Translation】the world needs bad men

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the world needs bad men](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1773736) by [kuro49](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro49/pseuds/kuro49). 



> I thank kuro49 for the permission for translating this great fic!

这世界需要坏人

Herc立在Scott的病床床尾，说：“权当安慰听吧Scott，”他尽力了，才没打坏病房里第二样东西。“你是我兄弟，所以我爱你。”  
“操，就没听过比这更烂的道歉。”

 

澳大利亚是藏在他指甲缝里的泥污。  
澳大利亚是逐渐冷却的长颈瓶上结成的凝露，降到冰点后愈发苦涩。  
但在这里，科迪亚克岛上，一个从兄长行囊中拽出一件又一件衣服套上仍觉得冷的地方，他发现裹挟在汗湿床单里的澳大利亚，以及模糊了形态的相同记忆被人一股脑推进自己脑子，如同敲进头骨的铆钉。  
始作俑者用上了自己的血与肉，但这并不重要。  
作为回应，Scott一起搡了回去。

Herc推门进来，Scott正在Herc床铺上操着某个长发姑娘，秀发掩住了她的面孔。他的床单在女孩掌中揉成一团，肩膀死死抵住床垫，抬高臀部好迎合Scott每一记戳刺。  
Scott顾不上招呼，他咬紧牙关忙着汲取呼吸，单手托住女孩，用拇指揉弄她的小肉核。  
“完事了你最好给我换条床单。”  
他边走边解皮带，顺手从椅背上拽过浴巾，视线并未在她后仰起脑袋而露出的喉头上多做停留。  
只是她那头红发铺散在他枕套上的模样未免像极了一抹血痕。  
身后的浴室门板隔不住Scott的粗喘，隔不住她的嘤咛。打开花洒的水声也遮不住Scott的呻吟，遮不住她的尖叫。  
他从淋浴间出来，见Scott挺着还硬邦邦的老二坐在马桶盖上，说：“你会感冒的。”  
他从淋浴间出来，她已经不见。Scott把他摁到浴室门后，两具身体卡得严丝合缝，用每个一代驾驶员都有的，信心十足的腔调告诉他：“我觉得我能活下去。”  
Scott接吻爱用舌头，他不玩含蓄那一套。探进来的舌头如果带着股蜡笔味，只可能是因为她虽然离开了房间却没有消失彻底。她的口红糊了他一嘴，而眼下他的嘴正蹂躏着他的唇。  
Herc裹住两人给他们撸了一发，压根没容Scott喘口气。  
“那不叫活着，Scotty。”

他错觉自己努力仰起头莫被波涛淹没，喉咙深处满是海盐的咸。双目刺痛，两肺灼灼，他——Hercules想起了自己初次通感。以及最后一次。就当是安慰吧，Scotty，所有这一切我都不曾忘记。

他双膝跪地，被Scott顶住喉头的瞬间一下子瞪圆眼睛。摊平的舌头紧贴住下侧，Scott手掌包裹着他下颌，要他抬高下巴摆成一个绝对不可能舒服的角度。  
“明早你会讨厌起自己的，bro。”  
Herc扯开头，手背蹭了蹭嘴巴，尝到唾液、汗水和Scott前液的味道。  
挺糟心的，但糟心的远不止于此。  
“早不早上都没差，Scotty，现在我就够讨厌自己了。”  
Scott笑出声，由着Herc将自己一吞到底，用喉咙款待自己的阴茎头，从始至终没有发出一丝声响，但那照样把他撕裂。他伸出手，却只是为了缠进对方按军规剃短的短发。  
进行中的小勾当无非是为了两人能在通感中保持一致，Scott也算是出了自己一份力。  
假如这就是代价，他或许其实甘之如饴。

对Scott而言，他想问的从来不是Herc究竟是不是个好人。  
因为他不是。  
他本人也许是那种会揣着枪赶赴械斗的家伙，可无论如何，Herc往往才是最后的赢家。

“我尽力了。”  
Scott硬抢来一架Bell Kiowa，把Herc拽离了岗位。死死抓住，粗鲁地推进座位。他绝不放手，直到不得不放手的那一天。  
“你是我兄弟，但是我爱你。”  
有了轰鸣引擎的噪音和周遭呼啸的风声，Scott真心相信Herc听没听到反正都无所谓了。只是切刀（Scissure）登陆的时候，通感兼容变得咫尺之遥。

那个问题一直是：Hercules Hansen，为做正确的事，你到底愿意做到什么程度？

Scott能见的只有Chuck一个。“我尽力了。”Herc这样说的时候几乎无法直视自己的儿子。

答案是：深得一眼望不见头。

问题不在于Scott Hansen干过什么导致被PPDC除名，而是在于Hercules Hansen做过什么才留了下来。  
问题是——

他十片指甲钝钝的却还是能咬进皮肉里，可惜每下抓挠都不尽如人意，死活不见血。Scott怕疼，所以Herc就喜欢弄疼他。要不是两人都那么乐此不疲，这也不算太糟糕。

“看到你是怎么对Scott叔叔的了。”  
双人寝室向来逼仄，但打开门后多了个Chuck站到床尾，偏偏有种喘不上气的窒息感。Herc别开脸的样子像是被压得抬不起头。  
“抱歉Chuck。”  
男孩问：“干嘛道歉？”他眼中有某种硬质的情绪，仿佛背后的真相他都懂。可Herc明白他不会懂，Herc明白Chuck根本无需知道真相。  
Chuck往他手里塞了一个急救包，转身离开前最后顿了顿。  
“不是你的错，Scott叔叔一直尽全力做到最好，老男人。”

他加入项目，搭进的是一辈子。  
他任凭兄弟将自己操进薄薄的床垫，指甲在Scotty背上留下的每一道血痕都好比捏紧拳头挥出的重拳。灯光打开后，Scott不问，他也不打算学会说“不”，既然他兄弟的老二正往他身体里楔，撑得他满满当当，只记得胯上被Scott掐出印子时费力喘气。  
有关这些，他们的档案只字未提。  
他加入项目，却完全不知自己将来必须要承受些什么。

“你是我兄弟，但是我爱你。”

Scott Hansen从不相信“亡羊补牢”一说。他并非好人，也不打算做个好人。他习惯了独自舔舐伤口。如果说许多年前，从他们登上科迪亚克岛那一刻至今，两人等的并不是这样一个结局，那他们绝对比自己以为的更善于编织谎言。

“替我跟Chuck说再见，Herc。”

【END】


End file.
